1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope, especially to an endoscope that enables a suitable observation of a subject according to a scope in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic endoscope generally includes a scope that has a light guide to lead light to a subject, an electronic camera, and other components, and a processor that processes image data based on image signals generated in and transmitted from the scope. To the processor, one of a plurality of scopes which is selected in accordance with a purpose of an observation of a subject is connected detachably, and then the scope is used. Thus, a connection device for connecting a scope to a processor has been known.
In a general electronic endoscope, when a scope is connected to a processor, some of various parameters that were stored in the scope and that are suitable for observing or photographing a subject by the scope are transmitted to the processor for usage.
When a scope of an electronic endoscope connected to a processor is exchanged, parameters that have been stored in the exchanged scope to be used for observing a subject, may be overwritten by other parameters that have been stored in a scope that is newly connected to the processor. In such a case, suitable parameters may not be used because a scope in which original parameters are deleted by overwriting is used, so that some trouble may occur in a subject observation.